In general, some spoken and written languages can include the use of tones and diacritic marks to convey meaning and significance to characters, letters, words, phrases, and the like. In many instances, the use of tones and diacritical marks can significantly alter the meaning of a character, letter, word, or phrase in a language. However, the input of tones and diacritical marks when typing on a device, such as a touch screen device, can be difficult due to various factors. Some of these factors may include, for example, the small size of a touch screen, limited keyboard functions, and lack of intuitive input techniques that a user can easily remember.